User blog:KniroAndTito3915/Lippies V.5
You can read this if you want. It's Lippies, but minus Sonic and anything morbid or gory. Have fun. (Also if there's something hard to read I haven't really checked over the scans so you can tell me I'll fix it). I'll add each book as I finish them...this one I know I'll finish for sure (I've posted some other comics here in the past but I dunno when, or if I'll ever finish them). I don't know how long it will take between each book though, it depends. Anyone who had probably wanted to read one of the other versions of Lippies (dunno who would though) well you get this version. There's also Lippies V.3 if you want...you can read it here. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! Book 1 References:(Stuff no one cares about probably) *Meiwakuna Baka on the back saying "I know everything!" was a reference to Lippies V.2 where there was a chapter with just Omochao saying "Omochao knows everything!" *Tito mistaking Kniro's favourite food as grapes was a reference to Knuckles (since Kniro replaces him). *Corner S is a reference to version 2 when Knuckles is walking outside at night and it shows a store in which half the label is cut off by the panel border. (Corner S also appears in V.3 and the canceled V.4 that is rarely spoken of these days. Basically a running joke since V.2) *Some of the quotes come directly from V.1, and have appeared in all of the versions or most (some possible modifications). *The parade originates from V.1, however was absent in V.3 and V.4 (the clown thing is new). *The blacksmith pig is a reference to Oinks the Pig (and she also appears at the store). *The Original Halloween Kiss is a running joke of mine. *Similar to some quotes, some scenes are also based off scenes from older versions. For example, the watermelon scene from V.3, or the sesame snap scene which comes from V.4. Book 2 References: *Strider is making the same face (or sort of) as the Sonic from the Awkward Sonic Photos thing... *Strider talking to Moussy is similar to all the past versions (besides maybe V.4) where Sonic is talking to Moussy about his plans of killing the echidnas. Since Kniro is supposedly the only Amur Leopard (and I didn't want to have a lot of death in this version) what Strider talks about in V.5 is different compared to Sonic's conversation from the previous versions. Also, this time Kniro is not spying on them like Knuckles was before. *Some of the things from Kniro's nightmare are references to past versions of Lippies and other fanfics. *The plywood is an unintentional reference to Lippies V.3 when Duke the Dhole hits Knuckles with a 2x4. *The part when Tito first meets Paws is similar to when Tails meets Paws in V.2 and V.3. Book 3 References: *There aren't really as much in this book...well not a lot of references to previous versions of Lippies. This book kind of follows its own path as it gets into chapter 2 and onwards. *There are some random other references that you'll either get or you won't. *Taters is actually from an old cartoon thing I made up with my friend last year. However since we kinda stopped I did this with it...Skylon was my friend's favourite character. Ryder was always annoying... *The dog in the car was actually Rex's mom if you even remember or know who Rex is...actually Rex made a very small cameo in the first book... Book 4 References: *Tito being locked up is similar to how Sonic locked up Tails in V.3. *Strider mentioning the "past few years" means the past four years they were together as a group, but it also references the past years of older versions of Lippies where Spike also tells people about him stealing Moussy's cereal. *The chapter being named "THE RIVER!!!" is a reference to Lippies V.3 Book 5 "The River" as I often scream "THE RIVER!!!!" whenever I see that book/talk about it. Also, the river in this book is supposed to be the same river from Lippies V.3 and other fanfics from the past. *The part with Kniro running down the river after Tito, then Paws interrupting him is in a way replacing the old part from V.3 where Knuckles is running through the fire to save Tails, when Paws rescues Tails before Knuckles can get there. Book 5 References: *When Kniro has the weird dream in chapter two, that was actually a reference to Lippies V.3. If you really want, here's the link to the page. Don't worry, this page from V.3 isn't really violent or anything. *"Giant Baby's Futons" is a reference to this and this. *Burger Off! Is a reference to a let's play of A Hat in Time (I'll get the link to it later) because it says Bugger Off! on one of the Mafia's and the guy thought it said Burger Off! at first. *The drying pan thing is from this. Book 6 References: *The annoying blackberry bushes is a reference to a part in Lippies V.3 when Knuckles is trying to walk through the blackberry bushes but is having major issues. The part in Lippies V.3 is much longer, however. *The flashback is slightly based off a scene from a a certain creepy fanfiction (not Lippies). *The Candy Man part is spoof of Madagascar, and also appears in Lippies V.2 and V.3. *"Yeah, I watched you a few times!" originates from Lippies V.2. Book 7 References *The ice cream Jenny is eating is "Caribou Crap", which is a reference to this ice cream I hate called "Caramel Caribou". It's really gross so I call it Caribou Crap instead... *The acorn bomb is a reference to Taters, well, the old cartoon scripts I wrote back in 2012/2013...(that's where the whole Taters thing and Skylon comes from) *DEPENDS *The Pink Nurse is a reference to one of the concept characters for Sonic Boom... *The bandages on everything thing is also a reference to Sonic Boom. *The TV part is a reference to some older versions of Lippies, mostly V.2 and V.3 (I don't think it really happens in V.1, I don't remember). *Frankenburgers is a reference to my French Exam. Seriously, we had to read this article about this guy who made hamburger meat from stem cells in a lab. The title of the article translated to "Frankenburgers with fries" or something... *The nurse with the boomerang and the bandage hair (Nurse Bandage Hair) is a reference to Marine's Sonic Boom redesign (or at least the concept art if it gets changed) *Dem der squirrels is an inside joke between my friend and I... *That creepy face is also an inside joke between my friend and I...there was these flyers by one of our classes, and every time we saw that guy's face on the flyers we would make fun of it. Eventually I just took one of them and cut his face out and pasted it on the story.... *Mr. Peckham (the monkey guy) is slightly based off the guy who founded Urban Dictionary (I don't like that website very much) and also sort of how I imagine the guy that redesigned Knuckles for Sonic Boom... *Mr. Springer is based off one of the storyboard writers for the really bad episodes of Spongebob *I THINK YOU KNOW WHAT THE MESSED-UP KNIRO IS A REFERENCE TO *Kyo looks like a mummy because uh...Sonic Boom and KFG *The cookies Prof. Post gives Kniro are a reference to the cookies I made a while ago that were really gross *Uncle Cheeseburger Deluxe is based off a comment someone made on a LittleBigPlanet level named "Boom Town" (also what the Hospital is called) because someone was like "NAMING A MEXICAN UNCLE JALAPENO IS STEREOTYPICAL THAT'S LIKE NAMING AN AMERICAN UNCLE CHEESEBURGER DELUXE" or something, so yeah. Also, MUMBO JUMBO *SO MANY REFERENCES Category:Stories Category:Artwork Category:Blog posts